


hey kyle

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [211]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bowkyle, Drabble, M/M, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bow interrupts Kyle in his studying.





	hey kyle

Kyle sat in the library, doing his homework in advance during his free period, so that way he wouldn’t have to stress later. He wore a green oversized hoodie with an alien printed on the front, and he had headphones plugged into his phones. If he listened to music he could concentrate. It calmed him knowing that if sons bullied walked past and called him names, he wouldn’t hear anything.

That was way better for his self esteem. He knew he was weak and socially awkward, but hearing it from someone else made him feel bad. That’s why the library and music was his number one place during these periods. And no annoying students disturbing class every other second. Undisturbed math was the best kind math.

He continued to write, and after a few minutes he felt a knock on his shoulder, and as he turned around, he saw Bow, dressed in full cheerleader garb. The members of the cheerleading team always had practice instead of free period, so for a split second, he wondered why his boyfriend, the  _ captain _ of the cheer squad was out of practice. That did not happen without a reason.

But as Bow kissed his cheek, all those thoughts vanished and he blushed deep red. He truly was one of the few people Kyle could be around without feeling self conscious. And whenever he got anxious, Bow was there for him, understanding and caring. He really loved him.

“Hey Kyle, what are you doing?”

“Math.” he answered, before writing down another equation. “What are you doing out of practice?”

“Six of us were injured and sent to the nurse, so we decided to cancel today’s lesson.”

Kyle dropped his pen.

“Six of you? What the heck did you do?”

“Catra convinced Adora to throw her into the pyramid instead of onto it.”

“Ouch.  _ How? _ ”

“Heh, it’s a long story.”


End file.
